


Bites

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Saphael ;) [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nervous Simon, Nosy Clary, Simon can't stop talking about Raphael, and I can't help myself, because I live for embarrassing awkward talks, talk about mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: Simon's kind of mated to Raphael oh and did he mention engaged and he almost forgot, he hasn't told Clary.....OrClary and Simon catch up over coffee.





	Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of this in the comments good or bad feedback is always welcome =)

"Hey Simon, whats that on your neck?" Clary asked smirking, they were catching up in a cafe because they hadn't really talked since Simon was giving most of his time to Raphael who he was in a relationship with for a while now and he hasn't exactly told Clary that him and Raphael were mated now....for life, and possibly engaged. 

You could easily hide a vampire bite from mundanes because they simply couldn't see it, but you can't hide one from a Shadowhunter unless you have a Warlock who's actually friendlym unlike the one that Simon knows becayse apparently 'he's been hiding it from her for too long'.

"It's looks like it hurt." Clary added when Simon didn't answer.

"Not really." Simon laughed nervously, because what was he supposed to say, 'No it didn't hurt, vampire sex is just 100x more hot and intense then normal sex no biggie.' Yeah, no. 

"So he bites you? Thats actually a thing? That's hickeys on a whole other level." Clary asked laughing.

"Yep its a thing, and also me and Raphael are mated so um yeah theres that." Simon blurted out, he couldn't take the pressure of keeping it in anymore so ther he said it.

"You're what?" Clary said suprised, or at least trying to be.

"You already knew? How!" Simon asked calling her out.

"Raphael asked me for my blessing, duh." Clary said laughing.

"Of course he did." Simon said rolling his eyes.

"I practiced that suprised thing for hours how did that not work." Clary said to herself.

"You should know you can't act, remember Drama Camp." Simon said smirking.

"How could I forget that disaster." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Magnus was in on it two wasn't he? He loves watching me struggle." Simon asked.

"Of course he was, we were just waiting for you to tell me which was a while by the way." Clary said.

"Yeah I was nervous, I know you and Raphael don't have the best relationship." Simon said shrugging.

"Yeah, but he makes you happy and that's all I ever want for you, and I know that he loves you more than anyone can imagine so I might not like him all that much but as long as he does right by you I will stand by Saphael as long as I live." Clary said smiling and reaching over to give Simons hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Saphael?" Simon asked laughing lightly.

"It's a ship name me and Magnus came up with, it perfect right?" Clary asked.

"Perfect." Simon said smiling, happy that his best friend was supportive.

And so the best friends enjoyed their time together, Simon very frequently goin on and on about Raphael when Clary said somehing that reminded Simon of him. Clary didn't mind though, she was happy that he was happy.


End file.
